


The Black Joker

by Gamerright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cardverse, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: Peter is ready to embark on his journey as the new Joker! He's excited to see all of the kingdoms and meet its residents, but his journey is put on hold when Gilbert is kidnapped! The four kingdoms must unite in order to counter the new invaders and free the Red Joker. But can Peter unite them and accomplish what Gilbert was unable to achieve? Will the kingdoms be able to fend off this invasion before their lively hoods and magic itself is wiped out forever?
Kudos: 2





	The Black Joker

“Calm down, Peter. You’re shaking the carriage!” 

  
“Sorry!” Peter exclaimed, not sounding sorry at all.

  
Gilbert snickered. Throwing his arm over the divide between the front of the carriage and the back, Gilbert studied the boy.

  
“You sure are excited, aren't cha kid?” 

  
“Of course!” Peter replied. His poofy blue hat slid forward, causing Peter to huff and push it back up. “But why do I have to wear this? It’s uncomfortable.”

  
Peter was decked out in the traditional royal blue garb of Spadian nobility. He had on black slacks, a royal blue vest and a blue overcoat. He would appear to be a nobleman's child if it weren’t for the star insignia stitched over his heart. A star surrounded by a circle, the sign of the Joker.

  
Gilbert was dressed similarly except his outfit was darker and held more black than blue. He also wore black gloves with the insignia stitched in a pattern along the edges of his coat.

  
“We have to make a good impression on the court, especially the Queen.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “He was always a stickler for appearances.”

  
Peter nodded, though he wasn’t happy about it.

  
“How long are we staying?”

  
Gilbert shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe a week? Then it’s off to Clubs.”

  
Peter was surprised at the relief he heard in the man’s voice. When Gilbert talked about the Kingdom of Clubs he always called them savages and such. Why would he be happy to leave Spades?

  
Peter would have asked his question if it weren’t for the strong gust of wind that shook the carriage. The horses merely turned their heads and continued on their way.

  
Peter pushed open the curtains, despite the fact that he had been told not to, and glimpsed his first peek at the Kingdom of Power.

  
Tall buildings rose into the sky for as far as he could see with smoke pouring into the dark blue sky. High in the air, there were weird blue lights that floated back and forth.

  
“Those are magicians.” Peter jumped at the sound of Gilbert's voice. The man sounded mildly annoyed, but Peter was too curious to care.

  
“Magicians!” Peter pressed his face against the glass window. He squinted, trying his hardest to see the magicians, but it was difficult with the grey clouds blocking his way.

  
“What type of magic does Spades specialize in?”

  
Peter groaned. “Gravity.”

  
“And what domain?”

  
“The Sky.”

  
“Good!”

  
“Gil~” Peter whined. “I thought this was going to be a fun trip!”

  
“This is fun!” Gilbert exclaimed. 

  
“Answering questions isn’t fun.”

  
“That’s politics.” Gilbert shrugged, but gave Peter a smile. “I promise we’ll have fun later, but you really need to know these things Pete.”

  
Peter huffed and crossed his arms.

  
“Peter…”

  
“Why!?”

  
Peter could see the children in the streets playing with a ball. Two teams lined up and the game kicked off with a brilliant start. As the carriage passed the group of children, a girl with brown hair turned towards the carriage. She stared for a moment, before smiling and waving.

  
Peter waved back. A knot formed in his throat as they got farther and farther away from the children and closer to the castle. As they crested the bridge, his vision turned blue.

  
“I thought I told you to keep the curtain closed.”

  
Peter didn’t say anything. He continued to stare resolutely at the folds of the curtain.

  
“S-sir!” The carriage driver exclaimed. Peter heard shuffling ang a thud on the seat across from him.

  
Peter continued his staring contest with the fabric, until an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

  
“Let go of me, jerk.” Peter muttered.

  
“This is why I didn’t want you to open the curtain,” Gilbert said softly. He laid his head on top of Peter's hat. 

  
“Why?” Peter’s voice cracked and his throat burned from unshed tears. Peter hoped Gilbert understood what he was asking.

  
He did. “I don’t know, but,” Gilbert nudged his side. “I told you, we’re going to have fun, alright? I promise.”

  
Peter finally looked up at his mentor. Red eyes sparkled with mischief.

  
Peter smiled. “Do you really promise?”

  
“Of course! Have I ever broken my promises?”

  
Peter couldn’t think of a time he had, so the boy shook his head.

  
“We’re here!” the carriage driver announced.

  
“You ready?”

  
Peter nodded, rubbing his slightly damp face.

  
“Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase I wrote it too sloppily, the reason Peter got upset was because he couldn't be like other kids, with him being given the title of Joker.
> 
> Being a Joker in this world is akin to having a wild card in Uno. Jokers act as impartial mediators between the kingdoms. They may act in ways favorable to a kingdom or unfavorable. Gilbert is the Red Joker which means he mainly deals with Hearts and Diamonds and Peter will mainly deal with Spades and Clubs. The particulars of his circumstance will be revealed later.
> 
> Also in reference to the powers given to Spades, I see that lightning is a main aspect people like to give them, so I also lumped in Sky magic 'element' and lightning, creating rain, and levitation as aspects of that branch of magic.


End file.
